


The Becket-Hansen Trio

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [33]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck is a sap when it comes to his family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nail Polish, Newt and Hermann are good uncles, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sugary sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is watching Keegan, they paint their nails. Hermann gives Keegan some good advice. Keegan and her fathers have a heart to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Becket-Hansen Trio

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN FOREVER!! I wrote this a bit ago but my mom started work again and was only able to read and edit it this morning. As an apology, have some adorable Becket-Hansen and co. happy moments!
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“I think we should do something with color.” Keegan said and looked at Jazmine’s nail polish collection.

“Hmm. We have pink, yellow, light purple, dark purple, various blues, or gold.” Keegan said to her victim as she held up a few bottles.

“Whatever you choose, Keegan.” Newt told her, sitting with Keegan at his kitchen table.

Newt was watching Keegan for the day and they had been watching crappy TV shows after they’d gone through all the good biology documentaries on Netflix. Keegan out of the blue said she wanted to paint her nails and his. Newt agreed because there was no one who had the ability to say no to Keegan.

“Let’s do light purple!” Keegan said and held up a light purple bottle of nail polish.

“You got it, Doc!” Newt said with a grin and held his hands out towards her.

“Can I ask you a question, Uncle Newt?” Keegan asked as she moved the brush along Newt’s thumbnail, getting some purple on the sides. 

“Yeah, ask away.” Newt responded as he watched her stare at his nails, he could see the gears turning in her head.

“Do you think children with siblings get less attention?” Keegan finally asked.

“Ah, that’s a question for Hermann. I’m an only child. That I know of.” Newt responded and she nodded.

“Why do you ask?” Newt asked and Keegan shook her head. 

“I think this is a good color on you.” Keegan said and changed the subject.

Newt made a mental note to have Hermann talk to Keegan later.

Newt decided to tell Keegan that he’d found a documentary about medical examiners and even had interviews with medical examiners. He told her he’d also found one about treating patients during the War and what it was like being a doctor or a medical examiner during the War, there were interviews with both fields talking about what it was like working during the War. 

“However, you’ve gotta get your parents’ permission first. I don’t want them to kill me.” Newt said and Keegan agreed, letting him know that she liked him far too much to let him be killed.

Once Keegan was finished painting Newt’s nails and they’d dried, he looked over the colors, thinking of what to paint Keegan’s like.

“Hmm. Any specific color?” Newt asked, eyeing a blue-green bottle.

“Nope! Just don’t do red; Papa says that I’m not old enough to have ‘adult’ colors.” Keegan said using air quotes on the word ‘adult’ while rolling her eyes.

Chuck had freaked out when Mako and Keegan were doing makeovers and there was red nail polish. He told Mako, Raleigh, and Keegan that she wasn’t old enough for that and to stick with kid friendly colors, like clear. If Chuck had had his way, there wouldn’t be any make up near Keegan until she was fifty but Chuck lost that argument. 

“Your Papa’s crazy but in a good way. He just wants to protect you. He wants to make sure you get the childhood almost none of us got to have.” Newt explained and then got a wicked grin on his face.

“Let’s give him a heart attack.” He said and pulled out a deep dark blue that could almost be mistaken for black as well as the white bottle.

“Metaphorically speaking of course.” Newton added when he saw the look of sadness appear on Keegan’s face.

“It won’t hurt him, don’t worry. It’ll only make him want to hurt me.” Newt said and chuckled at the end hoping to cheer Keegan back up.

It must have worked because she nodded, smiled, and stuck her hands out towards him with an okay.

“What I’m going to do is paint your nails a dark blue, almost black but not quite, with white skulls on them. Sound good?” Newt asked with a grin, his grin widening when Keegan nodded enthusiastically.

Newt applied two coats of the blue to get the dark blue almost black effect. He told Keegan to blow on one hand while he did the other just as they’d done with the first coat. As the two waited for the second coat of the blue to dry, Newt and Keegan decided on what the skulls would look like. Newt had decided to do sugar skulls, or as close as he could. He planned on using light pink and a light blue to make them look cute rather than darker.

“I can’t promise top notch quality, Keegan. Nails aren’t usually my canvas of choice. But I will do my best.” Newt promised.

“Also, skulls, let alone sugar skulls, are not in my wheelhouse. I usually paint kaijus and the occasional jaeger.” Newt added.

While Newt painted the sugar skulls on and they waited for them to dry, they had some very heated discussions about which animals would win in fights against each other.

“I’m telling you, Uncle Newt, a giraffe would have the advantage! It would totally win!” Keegan said.

“Aardvarks have a huge advantage, Keegan!” Newt argued.

“What does an aardvark even do?” Keegan asked and Newt opened his mouth to speak but closed it.

“Hey, Hermann, what does an aardvark do?” Newt shouted as the door opened, Hermann walking into the apartment.

“Drifting advantages are awesome.” Newt added quietly to Keegan who nodded.

“Dr. Geiszler, I have just gotten home. Please do not yell at me and please call me---“ Hermann began scolding Newt but was cut off by Newt repeating his question.

“Animals are not my area of expertise, Dr. Geiszler. I am a mathematician.” Hermann replied.

Newt rolled his eyes and threw his light purple painted nails into the air with a sigh.

“No fun, dude.” Newt sighed.

Hermann had a look of homicide on his face before he caught sight of Newt’s nails and it transformed into a look of confusion.

“Is that nail polish? On your nails? Did you paint your nails?” Hermann asked incredulously.

“Yes, yes, and no, Keegan painted them and she did a fantastic job! Don’t you think?” Newt exclaimed and put his fingers in Hermann’s face.

Hermann made a quiet squawking noise, backing up suddenly and tripping over the carpet, his feet and his cane. He looked down when he didn’t fall over to find Keegan leaning against him, her feet rooted into the carpet, keeping him from tipping backwards.

“What? You seemed a little busy fighting to hug me so I figured I’d wait here until you were done and could hug me.” Keegan explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermann moved forward to sit in Keegan’s abandoned seat at the table and let her climb onto his lap and into a hug.

“You did do a good job, Keegan. Why did you paint your nails, Newton?” Hermann asked slipping into his comfort atmosphere at home where he felt comfortable calling Newt by his first name and was okay with touch.

“Why not? Besides, they bring out my eyes!” Newt said and beamed a big grin.

“Exactly! And Uncle Newt painted mine! They’re dark blue and he even put skulls on them!” Keegan said and showed Hermann, keeping her hands an acceptable length away.

Sure enough, her finger nails were painted a deep dark blue and had white skulls on them. The skulls, however, were decorated with light pinks and blues, Newt had turned them into sugar skulls, it seemed. They weren’t professional salon looking but they weren’t blobs or unrecognizable, you could definitely tell they were skulls. In fact, they were near salon professional looking. It seemed as if Newt’s paintings of kaijus had paid off.

“Your dads are going to love that.” Hermann said dryly and both Newt and Keegan waved him off in sync.

“Uncle Hermann, tell us about your day and I will make turkey sandwiches for dinner.” Keegan said and hopped down from Hermann’s lap.

“Uncle Newt, can you help me cut the turkey pieces, please?” Keegan asked politely as she pulled out the fixings for a turkey sandwich.

Newt nodded and the two assembled sandwiches, Newt cutting some fruit and adding some vegetables to their plates. The whole time Hermann was talking about his day in PPDC meetings.

After dinner, the three made their way to the couch to watch a documentary on the role mathematics played in a war between Spain and another country. Hermann was pretty bored, despite it being a mathematical documentary.

Newt was asleep, lying on the couch with his head resting on Keegan’s lap. Hermann in that moment was very thankful that Jazmine had forced them to buy the ridiculously long couch they had. She’d told him it would come in handy for when family came over. For Hermann, it was handy for when Newt decided to sprawl all over the couch. Sure, the younger scientist was only four inches shorter than Hermann, he still liked being able to have his own space on the couch as well.

Keegan who was curled into his side, was looking at her lap, playing with her hands and was very quiet. Hermann didn’t necessarily like to pry into people’s lives but this was Keegan, he’d figure out what was bothering his niece no matter what.

“Keegan, are you all right?” Hermann whispered, so as not to wake Newt, despite the younger scientist being a somewhat heavy sleeper.

“What’s it like having siblings?” Keegan asked after a moment of thinking.

“What?” Hermann asked, thrown off by her question.

“You have three siblings. What’s it like? Did you or anyone get less attention? How different is it from being an only child?” Keegan asked looking at Hermann with wide concerned eyes.

“I’ve never been an only child. I was the third child out of four. But I think that there are some situations where one or more children need extra attention, whether it is because of medical problems or special guidance. The list is long, sure some kids will have hobbies in common with a parent and they’ll spend time together doing those but it’s not always a conscious exclusion of the other children.” Hermann explained. 

Keegan sighed sadly and nodded. Hermann watched her as she curled more into his side more with a sniffle.

“I heard them talking about getting another kid.” Keegan whimpered. 

He used the arm that wasn’t around Keegan to lift her chin so she was facing him.

“The amount of attention, however, does not equal the amount of love. Most parents love their children equally.” Hermann informed Keegan as he used his arm around her to squeeze her tighter to him.

“If I know anything about your parents, it’s that they’re the ones who will love all of their children equally.” Hermann added and Keegan nodded.

“I agree with everything Hermann said.” Newt said sleepily and sat up, pulling the two into a sandwich.

The three were wrapped together like a pretzel when there was a knock on the door.

“We can’t answer the door, so if you’re not Keegan’s parents who have a key they can use, go away.” Newt jokingly called out towards the door, Keegan laughing along with him. Hermann even found himself chuckling very quietly.

Raleigh and Chuck entered the apartment, using their key, to find the three person pretzel on the couch. They merely raised their eyebrows at it and smiled. Raleigh pulled his phone out and took a couple pictures; and if Hermann didn’t complain about it, no one noticed or didn’t point it out.

The two newcomers then helped to disentangle the three on the couch. 

“Is that nail polish?” Chuck asked and pointed to Newt’s hands.

“Yep! Keegan did it, it brings out my eyes!” Newt replied cheerily and high fived Keegan.

“What is on my daughter’s fingers, Dr. Newton Geiszler?!” Chuck growled, shooting daggers at Newt, when he saw Keegan’s nails.

“Sugar skulls, Papa! It’s dark blue, not black and white sugar skulls!” Keegan informed Chuck as Newt crouched down behind Keegan.

“Don’t use my daughter as a shield, I’m gonna kill you.” Chuck growled but Raleigh pulled him back.

“It’s actually pretty cute; in a Keegan and Newt way, different for sure but still cute.” Raleigh said with a smile and Chuck huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Fine, you get to live another day, Geiszler.” Chuck growled and Newt sighed.

“I’m going to go get my stuff.” Keegan said and went to get her bag in the kitchen.

“Hey, uh, quiet little chat while she’s gone.” Newt whispered.

“She was asking about if children with siblings get less attention, she was pretty upset, Herms here comforted her.” Newt added.

“Don’t call me that.” Hermann growled quietly at Newt who rolled his eyes.

“I told her that sometimes there are extenuating circumstances and that if the attention lessens it doesn’t mean the love lessens.” Hermann informed them in a whisper.

“What brought that on?” Raleigh asked quietly.

“She said she heard you two talking about adopting another kid.” Newt replied.

“Shit. I told you that we needed to be careful how we tell her.” Chuck quietly growled in Raleigh’s direction.

“Thanks for the heads up. We’ll fix things from here. Thank you for comforting her, Dr. Gottlieb.” Raleigh said as Keegan walked towards them.

“So, we’ll bring her back at ten in the morning on Sunday for the beginning of Shark Week, eh?” Chuck said when Keegan rejoined them.

“Yep!” Newt and Keegan said in sync.

“Creepy.” Chuck replied.

The three Becket-Hansens said their goodbyes and made their way to their car.

After they’d put Keegan to bed, the two adults curled up on their bed and tried to figure out a way to fix things.

“I knew we should’ve first asked her what her feelings would be.” Chuck said and Raleigh sighed.

“I know. I’m sorry. I was the one who kept talking about it.” Raleigh said.

“I talked about it as well. It’s both of our faults. In the morning, we’ll start over and do it right.” Chuck concluded and Raleigh nodded in agreement.

The two fell asleep shortly after. 

The next morning Chuck and Raleigh sat down with Keegan after breakfast and asked what she thought of the idea of a sibling. The three were curled up together in Raleigh and Chuck’s bed, Max snoring and drooling at the bottom of the bed.

“I don’t know.” Keegan told her fathers, twiddling her thumbs.

“Keegan, you get as much say in this as I do or Daddy does. If you don’t want to do it, tell us.” Chuck said and Raleigh nodded.

“We were thinking what if we were depriving you of something. Your Daddy had two siblings growing up; I had none, which was okay with me. We just can’t get over the idea that we might be depriving you. If you don’t want a sibling or you don’t want one now, tell us.” Chuck said.

“We know that there will be certain things in life that you won’t get to experience but we’ll do everything we can to make up for those.” Raleigh said and Chuck murmured an agreement.

“I don’t want a sibling right now, I just want it to be us three right now.” Keegan admitted.

“That’s just fine, Keegs. It’ll be just the three of us. We’ll take the world by storm, the Becket-Hansens.” Raleigh joked smiling wide when Keegan giggled and smiled.

“Hell no, I did not nearly blow myself up just to have an Alaskan has-been like you take over the world!” Chuck said and joined Raleigh and Keegan in their laughter.

“What about me? Can I take over the world?” Keegan asked, looking at Chuck with sincere eyes.

“Baby girl, you can have whatever you want.” Chuck spoke softly.

“Your Papa cried the first time we met you.” Raleigh said and Keegan nodded, remembering the memory.

“You cried too.” Chuck interjected.

“That first night? You know how you slept in our bed with us? Remember how Papa was tired the whole next day?” Raleigh asked, a smile spreading across his face when he caught sight of his husband curling into their daughter with a happy smile on his face.

Keegan nodded in affirmation.

“He was tired because he stayed up the whole night. Didn’t sleep a single minute, he was afraid something was going to happen.” Raleigh replied his voice filled with affection.

“I couldn’t believe I got a chance to be a father, I couldn’t believe that there you were, sleeping curled up against your Daddy and I was there as well.” Chuck spoke, his voice breaking as Keegan reached up to wipe away a few tears from Chuck’s cheeks.

“I’ve been blessed a great deal since the War ended. I got a second chance at life, I got to marry the love of my life, and I got an angel for a daughter. It’s more than I could ever have dreamed of. I love you both so much.” Chuck said softly.

“I love you too, Papa.” Keegan said and used her hands to push Chuck’s head down towards her, she leaned up and kissed his forehead.

“I love you, as well, Daddy.” Keegan said and turned her head around and Raleigh leaned down so she could kiss his cheek.

“I love you both as well.” Raleigh replied and gave Chuck a kiss on the cheek as Keegan burrowed deeper into Chuck’s embrace, Raleigh moving with her.

“In that moment, when you were sleeping, I swore that I would do everything in my power to love you and protect you. I promised you all my love and made room for you in my heart.” Chuck said softly.

As Raleigh looked at his husband, their foreheads touching, he came to the conclusion that he’d never loved his family more than he did at this moment.

“So… Since I’m not getting a sibling, does this mean I can get that dog you promised I could have?” Keegan asked and looked at her fathers one at a time with her big wide eyes.

“Resist the eyes, Rals!” Chuck laughed.

“We’ll see, Keegs.” Raleigh said and put a hand in front of his daughter’s eyes.

“Daddy, I can’t see!” She giggled.

“Way to resist the eyes, smart thinking, Rals!” Chuck laughed as Keegan kept trying to bat Raleigh’s hand away.

She turned so she was facing Chuck’s chest and snuggled in, one arm pulling Raleigh’s in an attempt to bring him closer. The two adults held their daughter tightly, foreheads resting next to each other on the pillow as they lay there watching their daughter.

“See? I don’t need a sibling when I have you two.” Keegan said with a grin and the two kissed the sides of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like Max may get that girlfriend, eh? Also, I wrote Newt and Hermann with Keegan! Finally, am I right?! I will definitely be writing more of the three 'doctors' together! 
> 
> I also may have written a relationship into this 'verse that I wasn't 100% planning on writing BUT WHAT'S DONE IS DONE. (Not yelling, just excited.) I like the idea of this new relationship. Can't wait for you guys to read all the ones I have in store for you!
> 
> I'm currently writing three more for this 'verse and I have added another idea to my list for this 'verse. (It's a long list, if that comforts any of you. c:)
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support!


End file.
